How The Heck did this happen?
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Leo was at home sick while her roommates were out for the weekend. Riddick was on that hellhole of a planet. Unknown to them their lives will tangle, and possibly hang them both. Riddick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs **

**How the heck did this happen?**

**Chap 1**

There was a large crack of thunder that made me jump as I sat down on my couch. Everyone was out for the evening... And I was home with a slight fever. Not that bad... I wasn't throwing up at least. I seemed to have a stronger stomach than both of my roommates-Hannah and Falda-We were all on summer break from our senior year of collage. I checked the clock, five after five.

This apartment wasn't two small for the three of us, and with a small room upstairs for me and two downstairs for Hannah and Falda.

I sighed and flipped on the TV, a movie came on, I checked the TV guide. Pitch Black, I smirked, I saw this when I was like eight or ten. Granted I watched it with my dad and I was twenty now. I'd also seen part of the secound and didn't go see the third movie. As much as I didn't want to watch a gory thriller movie... I stopped myself from changing the channel. I watched as Riddick saved Jack from being killed by the alien-thing. Then he basically gutted the thing. I curled my lip in disgust,"Well. I won't count that as overkill." come to think of it, I did have a few Overkill things in movies. A whole lotta head-shots in Olympus Has Fallen was overkill. That's only one on the list.

I jumped when another roar of thunder went off. I woozily got up, my head totally disagreeing with me. I staggered over to the window and peeked out. I heard the screech of one of the aliens from the TV, a bolt of lightning flashed...

One Okla-

BOOM!

I yelped as the house shook from the thunder. I turned as the TV went to a blue screen, I sighed,"You're kidding me,"Counting the fact that nothing else had gone out, not the lamp that I had turned on at least. I tried to flip the channel and the next show came on then I flipped it back- Blue Screen. I sighed,"Well... That's new," I rolled my eyes and carefully walked over to the light switch before I flipped the light on. I gave a small groan as my eyes adjusted to the new light. What shocked me the most was SOMEONE ELSE groaned with me. It wasnt even a groan... More like a sharp intake of breath...I turned, around and gasped.

Riddick. THE Riddick- from the movie! From all THREE movies... Will be four! My breath caught in my throat. My head swam. Riddick stared back at me as he grabbed his goggles to put them back over his fascinating, yet disturbing, eyes. I did what any normal, logical woman with a slight fever would do in my situation...

I fainted.

The only thing Riddick remembered was the fact that Fry, Jack and Imam had run ahead of him while he was going to play hero and fight the beasts that were chasing them. Then, as he was losing his battle and giving into fear, he found himself in a very bright room. Riddick gave a soft hiss of pain and reached for his goggles.

Of course he wasn't expecting the woman that had been standing right in front of him, her light brown eyes wide with fear, before they rolled back as she fainted.

Riddick shot forward to catch the human woman who stood before him. Normally he'd let her fall. But someone else could be in the house and hear her hit the ground. Or at least he's guessing it was a house. The woman's skin felt hot and clammy against his own. He wanted to curse, there definatly had to be someone here, taking care of this sick woman. He spotted the couch that had a blanket and a pillow and set her down, then covered her. The look she gave him -when he was able to see without the blinding light-maybe she'd think she'd dreamed it all.

If he could just stay out of her site until nightfall, then he could run. He could already see the sun spilling from a type of screen on one of the windows. Something low-tech. But it definitely meant he wasn't on that hell-hole of a planet.

Riddick stuck to the shadows as he checked the house out. His shivs at the ready. This place was definitely low-tech. So low that he didn't even regognize most of it or what it would be used as. He knew there were three doors that definatly lead outside- one back by the area with the woman, one at the opposite end and one a few meters away the latter. Which most likley lead somewhere that would also get him outside.

Riddick closed a door that held two waist-high machines. He could smell soap coming from one of them. He had already found two other rooms. Both had two things in common- pictures of three women. A blonde, a redhead and the woman that had seen him, a brunette. He picked up another that was in a frame that had three names somehow placed on it, some Low grade adhesive... Falda, Hannah and L. The other letters must have fallen off. He kept the frame with him as he silently left the room.

He closed the second room's door and spotted a dark stairwell. As much as he hated being in the light. He'd rather not be in the dark after what's just happened,"Lights," he murmured.

Nothing happened. He reached out for a light switch and found one. He gave a smirk of relief and flipped it on. Silently going up the stairs. Once at the top- He scooped out the area. There was a nice big open space that only had a few chairs. He spotted the door at the oppasite end of the stairs. Possibly another room. He walked up a small elevation in the floor that had a wall he could hide behind and not be seen. Perfect place to hide until night time.

I gasped as I snapped back to reality. I looked over each shoulder desperately trying to find Riddick. No one was there,"You're hallucinating," I muttered to myself," or it was a really vivid dream," I looked down to see that I was still in my sweats, covered by my favorite purple and white blanket and on the couch. I looked around a few more times,"I definatly had a bad dream."

I got up. My body disagreed with me completely and begged me to stay down. I made a slow and painful treck to get the thermometer and medicine. I placed my personal thermometer under my tounge and waited a few moments. I checked the time, thirty after six. I slept for at least an hour. Gee, I am SICK!

BEEP

The thermometer let me know when it was done doing its job. I checked it, 102 degrees. I cursed under my breath, the fever went down like .5 degrees. I quickly took the amount of medicine that was instructed on the box. Then I pulled out my cell as I walked towards the stairs and dialed Hannah.

I flipped on the stair lights as Hannah picked up the phone,"Ello? Hannah speaking."

I started the awful march up the stairs,"Hi Hannah. It's me, Leo. I know it's pretty early. But I'm not feeling so good. So I'm going to bed. Just thought I'd tell ya."

Hannah was smiling. I could tell,"Oh! That's so sweet of you Leo. But I was just about to say... Fal and I are having some trouble with the car," I sighed as I entered my room,"Yeah I know," Hannah said sadly,"So, Fal's parents are pickin us up. It'll be a few fuckin hours before they even get here. Oh! ANNNNDDDD they already fuckin volunteered to let us stay the night at their place."

I chuckled dryly, remembering Fal's parents and Hannah didn't really like each other,"How... Nice of them..." I started to brush my hair. The medicine was kicking in. I grabbed a bottle of water from my nightstand to refill before I would climb into bed. Still had to wash my face and brush my teeth...

Hannah giggled,"Awww. Leo! Don't worry as soon as I get home I shall be giving you tons a presents! Something to say 'I'm sorry you're roommates can't help you when you need them most'."

I smiled warmly as I had to sit down halfway to the bathroom,"Really! I'm fine. Just a little bug. I'll survive for a few hours without you guys...But if you insist...I do take cash..."

Hannah laughed,"OMG! Totally missing your fuckin sense of humor as I'M STRANDED on the side of the fuckin' ROAD."

I smirked,"Oh you better be glad I'm not there. I'd be cracking all kind's of jokes," I sighed,"Gotta go Hannah. I'll call you in the morning. Send Falda my condolences about having Car trouble."

"I will! Bye! Take your medicine," Hannah howled before she and I hung up on each other.

I chuckled again and finished the way to the bathroom. I set the water bottle down and started to brush my teeth. After that I washed my face. I cupped my hands to collect the water and splashed it onto my face. As I grabbed for a towel I could have sworn I saw someone's face. I jumped and turned around. No one was there,"Hello," I called out," Anyone there?"

Like I thought, no one answered. I finished toweling off my face as looked at myself in the mirror,"Calm down," I told my reflection in a strained whisper,"this fever is giving you weird dreams ad hallucinations. You just need that fever to go down as you sleep," I shivered as I set the towel down. I was cold, almost ice cold...but I felt watched, that was unsettling. I grabbed the water bottle and turned off the bathroom light. I headed for my room.

I gasped as I was grabbed from behind and something cold was pressed to my throat. A warm... And damp... Chest pressed into my back,"Don't fuckin scream."

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello, so You Fault had most of the reviews as well as An Angel, and This Story won voting which will star up again on 12/14/14.**

**Disclaimer: we all know who owns what.**

**Thank You, Sessygirl1997 for reviewing!**

** Chapter 2-**

**_Review:_**

**_ I gasped as I was grabbed from behind and something cold was pressed to my throat. A warm... And damp... Chest pressed into my back,"Don't fuckin scream."_**

I heard the water bottle crackle as my grip tightened on it. I gulped and did my best to nod, even of there was a shiv pressed to my throat,"Okay. Not gonna scream. I promise," I drew I a breath,"I KNEW it wasn't a dream," I muttered under my breath in a dark whisper. The room was a dark and my eyes still had to adjust to the light. I could see Riddick's silhouette in the dark. Soon, I'd be able to make out his face. After all the only source of light was coming from my room.

Riddick was smirking I could tell,"Not gonna faint again are ya?"

I glared at him before I answered,"You know, a sick person who just got the crap scared out of her just MIGHT have the right to faint, Riddick."

I could fell Riddick tensed,"How do you fuckin' know my name," Riddick turned me around and sat me in a chair that was already waiting for me.

"Well," I said trying to fight my fear that threatened to make me shake,"That might be a little complicated to explain to... Anyone really. Riddick... What do you want," I gulped.

Riddick paused for a moment,"Answers. Where the fuck am I and how did I fuckin get here."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair,"Welll... You're on Earth... Probably even in a new dimension too... As to how you got here. I've got no clue. It's not like I ASKED to have some random man pop into my apartment. Don't even ask me how to get you back because I don't know."

I could see better now. Riddick still had the scowl on his face like he always had,"Who are you?"

"My name is Leonarda Capris. Everyone calls me Leo, so I guess you can too. If you want," Riddick wasn't fazed and his face didn't even change.

"How many people live here?"

"Three, Falda, Hannah and I. Four, on the occasion, when Falda's boyfriend decides he's spending the night," Again Riddick's face didn't even change. No netter how much he could probably tell that I hated Falda's boyfriend...

"Start explaining that 'complicated' reason as to why you know my fuckin name"

I sighed,"I don't know..." the shiv was out in view. I threw up my hands,"Easy big guy! Sheesh! Here... In my dimension... We have movies and Books that have the main character named Riddick," before he could say anything I continued,"Other characters include, Jack, Imam, Fry, Johns... You get the picture. I know about your little adventure to that Hell Hole of a planet."

Riddick was shocked. I could tell, he opened his mouth and I already knew what he was gonna say,"Forget it. I'm NOT telling you what happens. Too risky... Don't you dare pull those Shivs out on me! You could torture me until the end of the time- but I ain't tellin you anything," I stood up and took a step forward,"You got me? You knowing too much could definitely hurt you more than help you."

Riddick seathed his Shivs,"I understand. Fuckin Calm down Princess."

I rolled my eyes and that's when I noticed the... Dark stains on his clothes, and skin. I grimmiced,"Wait right here."

I went downstairs to get Hannah's boyfriend's extra pair of sweats. He wasn't as ripped as Riddick... they looked about his size. And i wasnt an expert on boxers... But... I'd just have to hope...I felt a little woozy after I climbed back up the stairs. I handed him the clothes,"Here," I pointed towards the bathroom,"In there is a place you can get clean," I smiled at his aprahincive glare,"Don't worry I don't have any girl scented stuff in there. Strictly neural scents."

I turned but Riddick stepped in front of me and as I fought to get my heartrate down, Riddick's deep vioce rumbled out,"Why ya doing this? I could have fuckin killed you."

"But," I said softly,"You didn't," I headed downstairs,"Need any help- call."

Riddick was left standing upstairs and in the dark by Leo. He looked back into the bathroom. Getting all of the blue blood off did sound nice. He looked down at the clothes Leo had given him. The shirt was gray and the pants were black. Riddick just shrugged. Fry, Jack and Imam were most likely okay. They HAD gone to the ship... And he was here. Riddick turned the shower on. Took his goggles off and placed his old clothes on the floor near the door.

I turned on the lights that were underneath the kitchen cabinets. Everything else was off. I didn't want to hurt Riddick's eyes.

I hummed along to the radio as I made Raman noodles. It wasnt a delacacy, but by the way Riddick had scarfed that water bottle, this should be fine. I had already snuck upstairs and grabbed Riddick's old clothes and they were going thru the wash right now. The microwave beeped and I poured out about half the water out of the paper bowl. Then I added the beef flavoring and stirred it in. I placed the bowl on the bar with a fork before I checked my temperature again. 100, I blinked in surprise, it had gone down considerably fast. My head wasn't as pounding any more either. Maybe Riddick scared the fever out of me.

I sighed and turned the music down a little.

_Click-Click-Click_

You are kidding me. I've heard the niose in the movie enough to now that's never good. Didn't Riddick CHECK the apartment OUT after he poof-ed in!

_Click-Click-Click_

I carefully grabbed a large cookbook that was rarely used and extremely thick. Like one and a half high school textbooks thick. Then I pulled out a knife from the knife stand sitting next to it. I slowly turned to see one of the aliens ripping apart the food I had just set out. The thing was HUGE, the movies totally didn't prepare me for it size. Or the fact that is scared the hell out of me!

It tore the bowl to shreds and scarfed down the noddles. I guess it didn't really like them, because it let out a dissatisfied screech and turned its huge, ugly, and deadly head towards me. Making clicks along the way.

I gulped as it screeched when it saw me and it snapped its wings open. It prepared to leap and I cried out,"RIDDICK," it came at me and on instincts I tossed the cookbook in its face before I slashed at it with the knife. The blade split skin and the beast cried out in rage. I shoved the cookbook- which was practically attached to it's sharp head. It made a grab for me. But I jumped back, and swung at it with the knife again,"RIDDICK! HELP!"

At least the next door neighbors weren't around to hear me screaming.

Riddick had just finished getting dressed and placing his goggles on when he heard something downstairs. He grabbed his shivs. Then listened again. It was an awfully fimilar screech. Then, he heard Leo,"RIDDICK," she screamed. Riddick ran down the stairs and spead around the corner to see a bioraptor dive onto the kitchen table and Leo screaming out from underneath. Riddick felt anger rise up inside him,"Oh fuck no."

I made a running dive for the kitchen table. The beast wouldn't be undeterred. It followed me but it wasn't able to dive under the chairs so it tried a different way. Dive bombing the freaking table top!

A small slit appeared from it's head hitting the table so much. I jammed the knife into the opening. When the bioraptor brought his head down on it, it screamed in pain and some blue blood spewed on me. I felt it's tentacles from it's hands trying to wrap around my leg but I kicked at it and screamed,"RIDDICK! Jesus Christ! Help me!," I pressed myself as flat as i could as i tried to get at me with its tail, I heard footsteps and turned to see Riddick rushing towards me. The beast looked up and squealed at Riddick before it started to fly at him,"Riddick," I called sliding the knife towards him. It would probably work better than a bone shiv. Maybe not. As the beast started its decent towards Riddick, he picked up the knife and I closed my eyes. But I didn't need to see to now what happened. He killed it like he had in the movie. I let out a few tears and whimpers of fear,_**Don't cry! Don't cry! Everything's okay now. You're okay! Calm down! It's okay**_ As my breathing returned to normal i crawled out from under the table. I winced, my throat hurt from the sobs I held back.

"Didn't know who he was fuckin with," Riddick muttered trying to break the tension in the room. I almost smirked at the familiar line,"Apparently he didn't know who he was fuckin with when he tried to eat you. Did you take out half his fuckin face?"

I took a deep breath and when I was sure that I wasn't about to have a nervous breakdown- I anwsered,"Not on purpose..." I spotted the body on the tile and the hole in the table and grimaced,"This'll be fun to explain to everyone...," my eyes snapped over to Riddick,"You're not hurt are you?"

Riddick looked himself up and down, he had some blood on his hands but other than that he was clean,"Nah, I'm fine," he looked up at me and smirked, why... Because i was holding in the barf. Oh god the STENCH! I gagged and held my nose,"You okay? Not gonna faint are you?"

I shook my head and let go of my nose really fast"Nope just gonna go throw up," I ran to the sink.

Riddick almost felt a pang for sympathy as Leo held her hair back and threw up into her sink. He ALMOST DID. Leo was just dry heaving a few minutes later He noticed that her body was shaking,"Danm," she muttered before wiping her mouth and running her hands under water, she left it on and looked over at him,"You should wash your hands... I'll go get cleaning stuff."

About thirty minutes later both Leo and Riddick had cleaned up the body. Leo looked around,"I wonder how we missed the stupid thing this WHOLE time."

Riddick shrugged as Leo picked up bits of paper,"Oh... Yeah and it ate some food I had made. Are you hungry? I could make more."

Riddick shot her a look,"Why are you being so nice to an animal like me? Don't you know how fuckin dangerous it is to hang around me?"

Leo blinked, almost shocked he had come out and said it. She shrugged, thinking,"Believe me or not, but I think there might just be men more horrible than you Riddick," Leo smiled up at him,"And you saved my life from that thing. I kinda owe you."

Riddick shook his head,"You even hear half of what I've done you'd be singin a different-"

Leo snapped her fingers,"Listen Riddick, I know some of it and quite frankly I really don't care too much. When you think about it, a lion has to hunt the zebra to survive, many people hate the lion because it's killing the zebra. Yet, we all have to remember the lion is only doing what it's been born and created to do- feed it's family and survive," Leo looked over the counter at him,"You get me?"

Riddick chuckled,"You are gonna fuckin regret this."

Leo rolled her eyes,"Yeah, right. Remind me of that later."

The two stayed up talking until eleven. Riddick would frequently ask questions about Leo's world and vise versa. Both silently agreed that Leo wouldn't answer any questions about Riddick's future, while Leo wouldn't ask where Riddick put the alien body...

Leo made him a pallet in the elevated space of the upstairs. Which he could sleep on. She HAD insisted to sleep on the floor and him in her bed, but Riddick wouldn't allow it. For some reason. Who knew a convict could be a gentleman?

Leo turned off her light and curled up in her covers,"Goodnight Riddick," She whispered and smiled as she drifted into sleep.

Sure, everyone thinks Riddick's this ruthless man who showed almost no compassion, but Leo could tell he had the potential. For what, she wasn't sure. But she knew that she's have to come up with something for when Hannah and Falda got home.

**Want more? go Review Or VOTE, also feel free to tell me how this was. I also feel it was a bit OCC. But, eh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter three-The Government...**

_Leo POV_

I sprang up in my bed as the doorbell went off. I checked my clock... Seven in the morning... At least I called in to get the day off cause I thought I'd be sick. But I felt fine. Maybe Riddick really did scare the fever out of me? I grabbed a robe to throw over my tank top and shorts. I rubbed my eyes as the doorbell was rung again,"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on for a second!"

I bumped into Riddick and gave a small yelp,"Sorry. Listen I don't know who this is. You might want to stay up here."

Riddick nodded and I headed downstairs as the doer bell rang again,"Hold on! Geez," I pulled the door open and shouted,"Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

I stopped myself from ranting further when a badge was shown to me by a man who needed a better toupee for his baldspot and was in a black and white suit like all the movies with FBI agents... Which is what the badge was,"I'm sorry to wake you Miss. Capris. My name is Agent Greg Dominic."

He pushed me out of the way,"Hey! Agent Dominic, I don't know how you were raised but people don't just push there way into another's home! What the heck do you even want!?"

Agent Dominic ignored me and checked out the kitchen first,"Miss. Capris, have you seen anyone suspicious lately. Maybe around my height, male. Caucasian, shaved head?"

My heart sped up as I pretended to think, _Are they looking for Riddick?_"Ummm. No. I've just been getting over a bad fever Agent Dominic. I haven't really been looking out my windows for suspicious people!"

Agent Dominic moved from the kitchen to the living room he proceeded to ask me more questions. That got more and more ridiculous after each one. I would ask who or what this was about but he would either change the subject or blaintently ingnore me! He checked the hallway closet. Then moved to the front room and checked that coat closet,"Did you see any strange lights yesterday. During the thunderstorm."

I rolled my eyes,"Other than lightning. No."

"How about strange noises," He questioned after slamming shut the clothes dryer. Oh God! Riddick's clothes! Then I rembered I had put them by his pallet last night before bed... Phew,"I heard a cat wailing. Does that count? Oh! Oh! I remember," Agent Dominic straightened. I smirked,"I think heard my nieghbors' dogs gettin at it."

Agent Dominic scowled and walked down the hallway. I was about to follow him - when I saw a shadow move in the corner of my eye, I waved my hand and pionted to the stairs shaking my head. Hopefully Riddick got the message. Agent Dominic headed for Falda and Hannah's rooms but I barred his way,"Sorry Agent Dominic. I can't let you go in those rooms."

Agent Dominic looked angry,"Why, I AM an FBI agent. You said I could look around. Got somethin to hide Miss. Capris?"

I scoffed,"No I don't! Its because _Agent Dominic_," I spat,"I'm not the only one paying rent around here. I share a room with Hannah and Falda has her own. THEY pay their share and are not here to condone your search. Unless you tell me what you're looking for, or have a search warrant to go through both rooms, you cannot go into those rooms!"

Agent Domonic pionted to the stairwell,"how about there? Is that off-limits too?"

I planted myself in front of the stairwell,"Yes. It is. It is used for storage. The windows you see from outside are only for show. Falda's and Hannah's things are also up there. No warrant. No go," I glared at the man -who was considerably taller than me-,"Now. If this is it. I'll have to ask you to leave. NOW."

Agent Dominic huffed and headed towards the door, I followed with my arms wrapping my robe tighter around myself,"This isn't over," He hissed at me before he exited the house.

I narrowed my eyes at him,"Good-day Agent Domnic," I brought my arm back and slammed the door. I made a 'hmph' sound and turned to run straight into Riddick.

Riddick opened his mouth, but I stopped him by pressing my finger to my lips. I beckoned him to follow me and grabbed a pen and notepad from the drawer. I turned on the coffee machine AND the TV hoping the noose would drown out the noose of the pen, _Need to be quiet._ I wrote into the pad,_He could have planted a bug._

Riddick read my wrighting and then scribbled down into the paper,_He did. But I collected them all and crushed them. We're okay._

I smiled,"Phew. Thanks... You know maybe we should come up with a different name for you Riddick. That way, Falda and Hannah wouldn't regognize you," I straightened and jumped, running to my room,"CRAP! I forgot to call Hannah," I stopped mid-stair and turned,"Hey Riddick! How well are you at sneaking up on people?"

Riddick leaned against the wall of the stairwell,"I'm the best there fuckin is Princess."

I rolled my eyes at the nick-name,"Think you could grab the pocket knife in the drawer where I got the paper and pen. Chances are he's sitting in a car outside the appartment."

Riddick started to walk away,"Hey! Wait!"

He turned back,"Shit Princess! What?!"

"His tires! Riddick," I mock-scolded, shaking my finger at him as i walked up more stairs," I know what you were probably thinking! His car tires NOT his THROAT!"

Riddick chuckle walking away,"But that's no fun..."

I yelled from the top of the stairs,"It will be when we watch him as we leave and he can't follow us!"

I quickly dialed Hannah on my phone as I changed,"Hey girly!"

I smiled,"Hey Hannah. When are you going to be back? Oh yeah, good news, my fever broke!"

"That's good," Hannah cheered,"An we should be home in about five hours. Falda's not even up yet, an I have a sneaking suspicion that Falda's C.O.'s will want to have us stay from some fancy brunch or somethin. Can you just KMN!?"

I laughed as I changed pulled a shirt over my tank top and changed into jeans,"Well, good luck with that. I'm going to have to the store before you get home. But you know how I sometimes am."

Hannah let out a laugh but I could tell it wasn't at my joke. Someone was in the room with her,"Yeah. Just don't procrastinate to long. We'll be home soon."

We hung up the phone, I frowned on my end and jumped when Riddick's deep voice rumbled near me. Actually as he spoke he was standing so close my back was vibrating,"Got his car tires."

I jumped,"Jesus Christ! Riddick you shouldn't scare people like that," OH FUCK ME! I left the door open when I changed! He totally saw me in my underwear. I fought the blush. I growled as I did a mental faceplam. Then I side stepped him,"I need to go out and get some stuff. And if YOU'RE gonna go. I'll need to steal more of Falda's boyfriend's stuff... So, you in for some shopping?"

Riddick had a scowl on his face when he answered,"Better than sittin here all fuckin day."

I rolled my eyes,"Alright," I headed to Falda's room and grabbed a pair of guy jeans that might be a smidge too big and a white shirt. Then snatched Falda boyfriend's favorite pair of sunglasses... Sometimes I like it when he can't come up with stuff and is astounded.

I gave Riddick the clothes,"Here," he was gone and back in a matter of minutes. I showed him the sunglasses,"I don't know if they'll do you any good. But they usually help me."

Riddick carefully took his goggles off and I placed the sunglasses over his eyes. I smiled,"Sooo?"

Riddick must have opened his eyes and he carefully glanced around,"The light coming from the top and bottom is annoying. But I can tolerate it."

I handed him Falda's BF's old hat,"Here. That might help a little."

Riddick nodded and put it on his head, he glanced around,"Well. It helps."

I motioned him over to the garage door,"Good. We can take my car."

Riddick gave a smirk, first he had a hard time not attacking Agent Whatshisname this morning when he bargged into the house and nearly knocked Leo down, but in revenge he slash tires of some vehicle similar to the Sand Cat back on the Hell Hole. When Riddick came back into the apartment he was shocked to see Leo changing her clothes with the door open. It's not like Riddick hadn't seen a woman naked. But he felt a if he was invading Leo's privacy, no matter how good she looked in the white tank top and dark green panties. He really like how she played it off as nothing. Even if he could sense her discomfort.

After he had told her about getting the tires, Leo got him clothes. That had some other guy's scent all over them, which smelled like musk, stale cigarettes and dirt. The glasses and hat that Leo had given him blocked out most of the sun. It hurt his eyes a little. Not as much as straight sun. That was for sure. He followed Leo as she lead him to what she called a garage.

**merry christmas- please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**Disclaimer: I almost own nothing**

Chapter 4- The Roommates (possibly worse than government)

Riddick, or Richard as I called him in public, didn't seem to be hating our little trip into town. He only talked when I asked him a question. I hated seeing the girl's stare at him like a piece of meat, I wasn't jealous! Just appalled! I opened the trunk and Riddick and I tossed the groceries in. I smiled as we climbed into the car,"So? How was your first trip into the past?"

Riddick shrugged,"Kinda nice not having Mercs at my neck all the time."

I smiled and unlocked the car,"I don't think their are any Mercs in this town. In sure they're somewhere in this crazy messed up world. But not here," we got the groceries put of the trunk- well mostly Riddick did- and carried inside. I almost dropped my bags when I saw Felda sitting on the barstools by the kitchen bar and Hannah standing at the counter opposite her,"These girls however," I whispered to Riddick as the noticed us and Felda for up to hug me,"Are worse than any government."

"LEO," Hannah called,"How are you? Do you feel the better? Who the hell is THAT fine lookin man?"

Riddick smirked, I however thought I was gonna die,"Names Richard, nice to meet you," he shook hands wit both of my roommates,"I'm an old friend of Leo's and needed a place to say while I was in town."

Hannah opened her mouth but Fedla cut her off, thank god,"Oh?! It's always nice to meet one of Leo's old friends."

My two friend's eyes followed us as we set the groceries onto the counter and started putting them up. Well, I started to put them up, and Riddick leaned against the counter across from Hannah. The only thing that separated them was the island with the sink. I tried to keep an even conversation up with everyone. Hannah and Riddick staring each other down from their spots. They resembled two big cats, Riddick a fierce lion and Hannah a regal tigress. Both of the big cats were in a foreign territory, and both were trying to get the other to... Blink first in a way.

"Soooo," I asked while putting some of the fresh greens into their right places,"How were Falda's parents?"

Hannah rolled her eyes,"As God awful as usual, Jesus I would rather walk one of your old tightropes than spend one more fucking moment with them."

Riddick looked at me questioningly,"Tightropes," he echoed with a smug smirk.

Hannah's eyebrow quirked,"Geez, how far does Richie here go back Leo," Riddick clenched his jaw when Hannah called him by his new pet name. I just thanked God it wasn't... Well... Dickie. Hannah gazed Riddick down hard,"I mean you started tightrope walking... Back in the... Seventh grade?"

Fedla sighed,"Now was that before or after she decided to scare the administration of her first boarding school by climbing up to her class because someone had locked out all the new kids?"

"After," Hannah mused,"So... How long just have you two known each other?"

I slammed the fridge a little two hard,"I met Richard in kindergarten. If you must know Hannah," I had to add an embarrassing detail so they'd believe the story earlier,"He's the one who kicked Will's ass for taking my braids and dipping them into the finger paint."

Hannah laughed,"You mean this is the little kid who ran away from you after you tried to give him a kiss for defending you?! Oh this is rich!"

Riddick shrugged,"My older brother put a few ideas into my head that were probably bad for any kid."

I nodded,"Anyway, I hadn't gotten around to telling him just yet, he got here just as I was about to make a grocery run," I turned to Riddick,"Basically, it boils down to this. That summer before eight grade year, right after I moved... I decide to make a new change-"

"A new Leo for her town, she called it," Hannah broke in using her arms in wide arcs to be very over dramatic,"Pretty fucking hilarious for her neighbor, aka:me!"

I glared at her,"Anyway, So I decide to take up rock climbing, or just climbing in general. Of course, after that came tightrope walking, due to the fact that the gym has a program to teach people balance and well, the balance beam was too boring for the kids."

Fedla couldn't resist bragging just a little bit,"The town even had a event day for us, kids. And Leo won first place in pretty much everything that had to do with balance and climbing, even beat the adults!"

I shook my head,"I don't think that's completely accurate..."

Hannah laughed,"Right, right. Well I got that fucking nice, fancy, beer out in the extra fridge. I'm gonna get us all a bottle and we can go sit out on the patio to catch Richie here up on everything since eight grade."

God give me strength - and Riddick patience!

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chapter- The Sleeze**

The night had gone well into morning by the time Falda and Hannah had finished 'catching up' Riddick with everything. We'd managed to get them to believe his eyes sensitivity to the light, even at night, Riddick wasn't about to let them see his eyes reflecting the moonlight so he kept the sunglasses in all through the night as we all sat by the fire pit on our back porch.

Hannah and Falda both went to bed within half an hour of each other. Riddick and I sat opposite of each other, the fire crackling before us, the smell of the smoke and ashes reminded me of Riddick's own smell. I shifted and rubbed my neck,"I'd like to apologize to you about those two. They don't seem to realize that their are lines they shouldn't cross."

Riddick snorted,"They weren't that bad."

I nodded,"Good," and pulled my knees up to my chest. I sipped a bottle of beer that Fedla had bought while visiting her parents, it had a starve after taste for being so expensive and it made me curl my lip in disgust,"I don't understand how she keeps buying this crap."

Riddick chugged his beer,"Eh, it's just beer."

I nodded but handed him the rest of my bottle and stood,"I'm going to bed. Need anything?"

"Nope. Go ahead."

I nodded and left, leaving Riddick to watch the dying fire turn to ashes.

The next morning, Hannah cooked waffles for all of us.

Falda sipped her expensive imported coffee,"So, Richard, how long will you be staying with us?"

Riddick shrugged, and I stirred a little coffee into my cup of creamer,"It shouldn't be too long, maybe a week or two, just until things calm down back home."

Hannah turned back towards us from the stove,"What the hell did'ja do Richie?"

Riddick glanced up at her,"There are some people after me because I'm good at what I do."

"Which is?"

I cleared my throat,"Hunting. the local police suspect him of doing some illegal hunting, they don't have proof or anything though."

Hannah and Falda both shared looks but shrugged it off. Falda cell phone rang and she picked it up,"Hello?" The person answered back and Falda's face brightened as she then fled the room.

Hannah sighed,"Aw shit."

My stomach circled in knots,"I should have know this would happened."

Riddick cocked his head like a dog,"What's going on?"

"The Sleeze is back in town,"Hannah hissed, aggressively slamming a few dishes in the sink,"He's Falda's boyfriend."

"An ex of mine from the beginning of High School," I informed,"I've told her a million times that he'll just end up hurting her. But she just thinks that I still have feeling for him. He no doubt told her that though," I muttered into my coffee.

Falda strode back in,"Adrian is coming over tonight for dinner."

Hannah nodded,"Alrighty then, I'll remember to set one more plate tonight."

Adrian arrived that the evening around four. He wore black pants paired with a white shirt and black jacket. His midnight black hair styled with a heavy supply of hair gel and other products made it stand in a scruffy mess and his body spray overpowered the house the moment he walked in. His ice blue eyes popped against his clay-toned skin, and his perfectly white and straight teeth made you sick if you looked at them too long. He stood just a few inches shorter than Riddick but about five inches taller than me.

He turned the corner with Fadla dropped on his arm. Hannah and I put on a friendly face for him. Riddick stuck his hand out,"Richard."

"Adrian," Adrian said, his smile somewhat genuine, but his eyes board as they scanned Riddick.

The day dragged on as everyone hug out, Hannah coming inside and out due to her cooking. I snuck in to check the front yard. No sign of the agent for today. Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing him yesterday. I hope we frightened him off.

Hannah had cooked chicken and greens for dinner and we all tore into it ravenously. Adrian being condescending as usual, only this time is focus was more on Riddick,"What do you do?"

"Used to be in the army. Now I do odd jobs here and there."

Adrian looked somewhat pleased,"Ah, I see," he smiled smugly before turning to Fadla,"Mind getting me a beer sweetheart?"

Fadla smiled,"Of course honey."

She left the room leaving the two boys and myself alone, as Hannah had left to get s'more stuff a few minutes before. Adrian continued to look smug as he said,"I work for my father's company, make some pretty good money."

I wanted to punch him square in the jaw, but Riddick looked calm and collected but didn't waver in his gaze. Adrian looked uncomfortable for some time before both of my roommates returned with dessert stuff and more beer. I sipped mine, quietly fuming. Hannah passed out s'more stuff and the anger and uncomfortable feeling soon melted back into laughter and ease.

Adrian and Falda left first, Adrian manhandling the latter as he dragged her to her room. Hannah sighed and knew she was sleeping on the couch. I put my hand on her shoulder in sympathy,"My bed is big enough to fit both of us," I reminded her.

"So I could kick and punch you out of it? Nah, I'll take the fucking couch."

I hugged her and once again, it was Riddick and I starring each other down with the flames between us.

"Was he a Sleeze, or was he a Sleeze," I finally asked, rolling the bottle in my hands.

"I don't fucking like him,"Riddick growled out.

I sipped my beer about halfway before handing it to Riddick over the fire,"Here."

"Thanks."

I sighed and leaned my head back,"I'd go to bed. But I'd probably hear Falda and Adrian."

Riddick chuckled into his beer. I cracked a smile, before frowning and looking towards the stars,"I hate him so much. He knows I can hear it, he just wants to make me miserable for dumping his sorry ass. It's also the only reason he's dating Falda, that and her parents."

Riddick stared at the fire and I glanced at him,"Tell me about yourself," his voice rumbled out, catching me off guard.

"Not much to tell. Average childhood, stuck in boarding schools, took interest in very risky activities that my mom always hated me doing, went to college, left because I knew everything they were teaching. Got my heart broken once or twice along the way. Then, I moved here with Falda and Hannah. I've work at the local office as a receptionist, but they gave me the week off because I got sick and they had a few new people that they wanted to train for a few new sections of the building."

Riddick nodded," I see."

I yawned,"You know... Sometime you're gonna have to tell me about yourself."

"Don't you already know," Riddick asked me as I fought off sleep.

"I _yawn_... Wanna hear it from you," I mumbled out as I slipped into sleep.

Riddick looked at the dozing woman curled up in a ball. He swigged the rest of the beer that she had given him and sighed, tossing the bottle into a bin and hearing the satisfying shatter of glass upon metal, stood and walked over to the woman. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her back into her house, upstairs and into her room. He took the sunglasses off, not finally being able to do so. He could hear the sound of the two below him, and growled in disgust before closing the door softly behind him and heading for his pallet.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey, so sorry for the long wait, unfortunately if your story isn't updated today it won't be updated until next month, this is what I get for procrastinating. I apologize, but thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I almost own nothing**

**Chapter- The Last Night on Earth**

I was surprised to wake up in my own bed. I yawned and stretched before getting up to change into athletic clothes. I checked my clock, it was about nine. My boss had told me that even though I was better, she wanted me home for some much-deserved vacation. I sighed and opened my door, Riddick shot up, I could tell even from my distance in the dim light that he was breathing a little hard. I slowly walked up to him,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed,"Just a nightmare."

I nodded,"Oh. Do you need anything?"

"No... Thanks."

I turned and headed downstairs to find Hannah and Falda cooking breakfast and drinking coffee while planning something. I grabbed two bottles of water,"So, I'm thinking of going to the gym today," I sighed, rolling my shoulders,"It's been ages since I was able to work out."

Hannah nodded stirring some eggs for scrambled eggs,"Cool. We're gonna probably have a little get together tonight. Be prepared."

"Gotcha."

I went back upstairs, and Riddick was splashing water on his face in the bathroom. I cleared my throat and offered out the water,"Hey, wanna come to the gym with me today?"

"...sure."****

*********

Hayden, the gym worker who I've known for a while, told me the tightropes were up and running and that my key to that room should be working. He room with the tightropes were always locked in case stupid kids tried to hurt themselves on it.

I smiled as I walked into the rock-climbing and tightrope area of the gym. I checked the tightness of the ropes with my hand, and found them just to my liking, I turned back to Riddick,"How good are you at these?"

Riddick smirked and shook his head,"Had to go across one about two stories high to get out. But I used the center of my gravity to my favor."

I nodded, knowing that meant he hadn't walked across it like I do. I easily leapt up onto the rope about three feet into the air and started walking across, my hands outstretched,"I see, I should have known you've done this before."

Riddick stalked my body as I walked, I guess prepared to catch me should I fall. But I was just warming up. This part of the building was two stories high but the tallest tightrope maxing out at about ten feet, the mats getting thicker and thicker the higher you went. The rock climbing wall, however, stretched up both stories. I walked to the other side of the small rope and switched onto the rope that was five feet in the air. I looked down at Riddick, still prowling the floor,"There are some weights in the corner of you wanna lift them."

Riddick grunted and stalked over and grabbed the biggest ones they had before he started to lift them one arm at a time. I slightly scoffed at his guy-ish-ness and concentrated, just a few more steps and the five foot one would be over. Next was six feet, which I took a little more time on because the rope was not properly secured.

The second longest that I took on was the eight foot high rope. I had been averaging about ten minutes per rope so far, and this one took me fifteen. I suddenly felt nervous and my arms became covered with goose bumps. It was hard to keep my focus and my foot slipped twice.

Little did I know, Riddick was having his own problems. ****

*******

Riddick thought back to the nightmare he had, he had been fighting the alien beasts that were threatening to tear him into pieces in the mud. It wasn't going very well for Riddick, he was going to die and he knew it. Then, a shrill cry caught his attention. Leo had somehow gotten dragged into this mess with him. She was getting slashed to ribbons and something inside of him broke. He roared and started killing anything on sight, this caught the alien's attention and they left Leo to fall into the mud. Riddick was able to kill all of the ones that had attacked them, but he knew more would be on their way.

Riddick raced over to Leo's side, he looked down at his hands. They were covered in grime, blood and flesh. They were too dirty to touch Leo. Leo whimpered, and Riddick knelt next to her. She smiled,"Riddick," she whispered and reached out to touch his face.

Then in a blinding light, the scene changed. A woman who looked very similar to Leo, but at the same time didn't she looked older, her eyes far too dark and her hair had a different texture and the wrong shade. Their faces had similar feature but while this woman's was more harsh in design, Leo's was softer. She spoke to Riddick,"This is your last day in this World. Remember that and your dream, for if you take Leonarda with you, she will die."

Leo had then woken him up by opening her door.

********

I shook myself, it had been almost an hour and I still haven't moved onto the ten foot high rope. I was determined to make it across in what little time I had left, which was... Fifteen minutes...

I got up to the top, I took a breath to calm myself and started. I was Galway across when I looked down to Riddick... He was watching me. I felt my heart skip a beat before it sped up. I set my foot down, and it slipped, I was caught of guard, I couldn't reset my footing. I was falling! I yelped, and instantly thought of the center of gravity. My right elbow caught itself and my body followed suit to wrap around the rope.

I hung like that for a moment or two, my heart rate returning to normal. My arms and legs shook with fatigue,"Leo," Riddick's strong voice caused me to turn my head,"Are you okay?"

"F-Fine," I called down to him,"I'm good!"

I could see the distress in Riddick's body language from ten feet in the air. I didn't really feel like falling today. So, I started inching towards the platform. I finally made it there and carefully reached for the ladder that they had on both sides of the platform incase of times like this. I climbed down with shaking arms. As soon as my feet hit the ground Riddick was there. He checked me over with this eyes,"Are you okay?"

I blushed,"I'm fine, really, that's not the first time I've slipped, it was the first time I caught myself though..."

Riddick nodded and walked me over to a bench to sit down and he handed me a bottle of water.

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**chapter- The Last Night on Earth pt. q**

"YO, Leo," Hannah said over the phone as she called me while I was changing in the lockerroom,"Get home Fal and I wanna have a party!"

"Why..."

"CAUSE WE DO! GET YOUR AND THAT BEAUTIFUL MAN'S ASSES HOME!"

"Fine, Fine," I sighed,"We were just about to go anyway.

By this time, I had fully recovered from the morning at the gym with lunch, a shower and preparing for this party that my roommates and the Slime were really interested in having. Riddick had been very helpful with anything and everything that Hannah had asked for, and Hannah would sing his praises to anyone near her when Riddick would stalk off to do the chore.

The Sleeze seemed to be getting pretty jealous.

It didn't take long after the sun went down for people to show up. The night air wasn't too muggy nor cold, allowing the patio to be fully utilized. Falda had broken out the tiki torches and a speaker that she could hook her phone up to. Hannah had used my help in the kitchen with food and the Sleeze was used for running out and getting stuff we needed.

At ten, people started showing up, and didn't stop, at least for a while.

I had been dancing with Hannah, some high beat techno song. A few guys had tried to ask me to dance, but I had declined and if they were persistent Hannah threatened to castrate them and then throw them out. I had grabbed a beer from the cooler and sipped it as I watched Hannah start to dance with a new partner and Fal danced with the Slime. Fal's phone radio switched to a different song, and since most of everyone was drinking they didn't mind the blast from the past. It seems this is how it's gonna be for the rest of the night. I can just hear the Casacada now.

I cringed and went to go inside, when Riddick appeared next to me. I had figured he had gone upstairs to hide, or had gone out by the bonfire in the backyard, where I could still hear the drunken screams and yells of party-goers. Riddick purred,"Wanna go dance?"

I giggled, the alcohol now reaching me and making me feel buzzed,"S-Sure!"

I don't know how he knew how to dance. I didn't particularly care right now in this moment. I just felt my heart get tighter and tighter as he moved us around the dance floor. The music swelled and pulsed as we moved our bodies. Others around us did the same. We moved closer and closer until finally I could have just moved my head up and forward and we'd be kissing. The song ended and changed into some fast techno song again. I paused, almost kissing him, and then pulled away and quickly walked inside.

I shook my head trying to clear it from the alcohol induced fog. I was surprised at how empty the kitchen was. We had blocked off the entryway to the rest of the condo so people didn't go sneaking off to our rooms to do God only knows what. I knew that the cooler was low and went to get soda, after all we wanted people to get home safe. I started pulling out cans of Cola and Sprite when I heard the door open and shit behind me. Fully expecting Riddick I didn't turn and just closed the fridge,"Listen, I'm sorry about that... I guess I'm a little-"

I was silenced by someone grabbing my wrist and spinning me around, unfortunately for me, I was met with the face of Adrain. I could smell the beer coming of him in waves. The tried to pull my wrist out of his hand but he tightened his grip,"Ow! Let go, Adrian!"

"Oh shut up," Adrian pulled me out of sight of the door, I struggled but he pinned me against the wall near the pantry, we were now blocked from view. The Condo's kitchen had an L shaped area that doubled as a bar and where the oven, Microwave and all the drawers and can its were. The pantry was at one end of it, suck into the wall, allowing a small alcove,"What do you think you're doing teasing me like that?"

"T-teasing you," I stuttered my mind restless as I tried to think of a way out of this, even if I was buzzed,"I wasn't," I struggled more and pulled on my wrist,"I SAID LET GO."

Adrian's hand landed on my mouth a squeezed,"Shhh, shhh," he cooed,"I know you're just hanging out with that weirdo because you want me. Just admit it."

I screamed behind his hand and shook my head, fighting him with everything I had. He gripped my mouth tighter,"Shhhh," he hissed at me,"Knock it off, you stubborn bitch."

I froze, fear and disgust pumping through my veins," That's it," Adrian cooed,"That's a good girl," he brought his stinking face, closer and closer to mine,"Now why don't we take this somewhere more private. We have a little bit. I told Fal I was going on a beer run," he pinned me against the wall with his body before he moved the hand that was over my mouth and forced his mouth onto mine. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I struggled to get away from him.

His weight was crushing me, and I couldn't breath, but then almost as soon as it happened, it ended. I opened my eyes to see that Riddick had entered the house. Adrian tipped his head,"What's up?"

Riddick looked back and forth between the two of us,"I was about to ask the same thing."

I shook and went towards Riddick who checked me over with his eyes before allowing me to get behind him,"I suggest you leave."

Adrian frowned, seething anger almost bubbling to the surface,"Whatever man. Whatever."

Adrian walked right out of the house by the front door, towards his car. Riddick checked me over with his eyes. I rubbed my lips with my hand, I couldn't look him in the eye, I just left the kitchen and went to my room.

Riddick let Leo walk past him, he could sense her distress but his own anger was causing him a different train of thought. His pride wanted him to go snap that Sleeze's neck. And he just might. He stalked to the back door and went to a small ally that the trash bins were kept, but also lead to the front yard area. Riddick took off his sunglasses to allow him to see better at night. He stalked quietly through the ally and came upon Adrian fumbling with his keys. Riddick soundlessly got close to him before slamming Adrian to the side of his car and pinning him there by his neck.

"Yaghh," Adrain screamed, but it was cut off by Riddick's squeezing grip on the man's throat.

"Listen to me you piece of shit. I want you to leave and never, ever come back," Riddick spoke calmly and methodically meaning every word,"If I ever see, or hear, that you've come back around here, I'll kill you."

Adrian looked up into the two inhuman eyes and nodded as quick as he could, fear leading him to start pissing himself as well as crying.

Riddick released him by slamming him to the ground, and then walking away.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello, sorry this is a really late/early update. Life just gets in the way you know.**

**Thanks for all reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I only the OC!**

**Chapter- The Last Night on Earth pt 2**

_Adrian looked up into the two inhuman eyes and nodded as quick as he could, fear leading him to start pissing himself as well as crying._

_ Riddick released him by slamming him to the ground, and then walking away._

I had shut myself into my room, the party winding down even more and only Hannah, Fel, and a few others remained, listening to music and reminiscing. Riddick slowly crept up the stairs and stopped when he heard muffled sobs. After a few moments, he went to his pallet and sat there, thinking. The sobs had quieted even more, Riddick couldn't concentrate. He stood, it was his last night on earth, he stalked over to my door. Riddick knocked and then entered. U had been sitting on the stool for my vanity. I glanced at him in the vanity mirror before hastily wiping at my face and taking deep breaths,"O-oh, S-sorry. D-do you need anything, Riddick?"

Riddick walked towards me, it seemed like something inside of him pushing him forward. My own heart sped up. He crouched down to my level and smirked as my face turned a bit red at my cheeks,"He's gone and won't be comin' back."

I felt my smile quiver,"T-Thank you..." I put my head back into my hands and felt hot tears fall onto them,"I was just trying to avoid him..."

Riddick placed his hands over mine and gently, yet firmly pulled them away,"Trying to deal with that by yourself was stupid."

A sob caught in my throat and made me cough,"Yeah, I know," I croaked,"I thought I could deal with it in my own."

I kept my have on Riddick's hands that held mine. They were warm, which I expected. I didn't expect that they were soft, there was a bit of roughness, sure, but overall they were really soft. I remembered how these were the hands of a killer. That I should probably be repulsed to be touched by hands that had been covered in so much blood- both metaphorically and literally. But by the way how he held my hands as if they were the most precious thing in the world, I thought differently.

One of Riddick's hands moved to cup my face,"You were never alone."

That shocked me, I forgot that at some point he could be taken from me. I was just something temporary in a long stretch of destiny and fate that couldn't be changed. I nodded in response to him,"I know."

I roughy my hand up to trace along the sunglasses,"Can I...?"

Riddick moved our hands and slowly pulled his borrowed sunglasses off together. He narrowed his eyes against my side-table lamp and I reached over to turn it off. The light from outside filtered into the room just right to reveal his trade-mark eyes. They made my heart stop momentarily, too deep pools of mercury that pulled me in.

Riddick brought his face closer to mine, snapping me out of my trance, and kissed me. A spark caused me to kiss him back, his hands cupping my face and mine going around his neck. and that spark was quickly fanned into a flame. He growled and pressed himself to me. I welcomed it by wrapping my legs around him. He picked me up and carefully placed me onto my bed. Then he pulled away," We-"

I reached out to him, some part of me knew it was my only chance to have this moment with him, and I wasn't about to let it slip through my fingers,"please Riddick?"

That seemed to break him and he leaned down to kiss me again-and didn't stop.

**OOooooooo**

Adrian had driven but was pulled over not to much later. He failed the field sobriety test and was quickly taken to the drunk tank.

Not an hour after he was hauled in, he was dragged into a interrogation office. His head had already started to pound, yet, he couldn't even drink from the plastic cup sitting in front of him. A man entered the room, sharply dress, older than himself by about ten years. He sat down and crossed his legs, looking at the file in front of him.

"So, Adrian-can I call you Adrian?"

Adrian whined,"can you quit shouting man, I don't care what you call me."

The man smirked,"Well, it seems you're in a bit of trouble... I just sent a team out to your car in the impound lot and they've reported that you have about a kilo of cocaine that's perfect for distributing."

That woke Adrian up,"What?!"

"Yes, really quite interesting if I do say myself-"

"That shit ain't mine man, I have no idea what in the he'll you're talking about."

"Ah, I can understand how I could make a mistake," the man slid a picture up to Adrian,"If you tell me everything you know about him." Adrian looked down at the picture of Riddick, and shivered. He glanced up at the man, who in turn smiled like a cat,"Of course, We can always go with the cocaine story."

No, no," Adrain floundered,"I'll tell you anything, everything... What do I call you mister?"

"Dominic. Agent Dominic."

* * *

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth_

_**Last night on earth -Delta Goodrem**_

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Hello, and Merry Christmas, for the holidays, every story's getting twooooo chapters! I'm so sorry for disappearing, and I know I say that every post, but life you know, school, work, after school things. They have a way of making life hell.**

**Discalimer: I only own the OCs**

**Chapter- Goodbye**

_Previously in our story:_

_"That shit ain't mine man, I have no idea what in the he'll you're talking about."_

_"Ah, I can understand how I could make a mistake," the man slid a picture up to Adrian,"If you tell me everything you know about him." Adrian looked down at the picture of Riddick, and shivered. He glanced up at the man, who in turn smiled like a cat,"Of course, We can always go with the cocaine story."_

_"No, no," Adrain floundered,"I'll tell you anything, everything... What do I call you mister?"_

_"Dominic. Agent Dominic."_

I had a dream, a terrifying dream. There was smoke everywhere and I couldn't find Riddick. But when I woke up, he was curled protectively around me, holding me close and keeping me warm. I snuggled closer to him and Riddick breathed a sigh into my hair. I turned to him and gave him a kiss on the collarbone and Riddick chuckled and tightened his grip on me,"Might not wanna do that so early in the morning. Unless you..."

He paused and I looked up at his half-hooded silver eyes. His face was neutral and expressionless. My heart beat faster,"R-"

His hand moved before I had even gotten one syllable, his thumb pressed over my mouth while his hand rested lightly on my cheek. He leaned over me and whispered into my ear,"Thank you for everything."

Fear swirled in my stomach, I wasn't scared of Riddick- Which might be stupid because I knew he would probably just leave me to rot if he was threatened and I was a liability- but I don't think he was the kind to ever thank anyone. Even if it had only been a few days... They had been good days. I showed him a quivering smile before I pulled him down to kiss. After a few heartbeats Riddick leaned up and pushed me softly back into the bed,"I'll be back," It was a promise, one I could tell he might not be able to keep.

He got up, slid on his shirt- the one that he had come here in- and waked out the door, letting it shut quietly behind him. I waited a few heartbeats before throwing the cover off of me and scurrying around looking for all my clothes that had been thrown away and forgotten about last night. I slipped on a pair of old, rough house-shoes and went for the door.

There was a smash of glass right when I reached the doorknob, I threw open the door and ran for the stairs, smoke started pouring up towards me from the living room. I hit the bottom of the stairs and pulled my shirt over my nose and mouth,"Richard," I called out,"Hello? What's going-"

A heavy, well-build body pushed me up against the living room wall, and I cut back a shriek when I saw the goggles. Riddick pulled my shirt down and pressed his weight into me as he kissed me, our eyes met as he pulled away. I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it as I started choking on the gas.

Figures in black broke through our windows and door, I screamed and the house alarm blared, Riddick protected me from the glass of the windows and then disappeared into the smoke. I hugged the wall, and screamed forcing all of panic and anger into my voice,"What's going on? Who are you-"

"Freeze," a harsh male voice barked at me as he rushed towards me. He was dressed in full black tactical-gear and my stomach rolled when he pointed his large, and intimidating gun at me. I immediate threw my hands up and tear welled up.

"I'm okay," I called out, hoping maybe Riddick would hear me, maybe now anything,"Please don't hurt me!"

The man grabbed me roughly by the arm and I let out a shout,"Not so hard!"

Hannah's door busted open, her muscles tensed and eyes lit up like a piece of iron in the forge. She pointed the small handgun at the man holding onto me,"Drop it!"

The man snarled and forced me to my knees,"You drop it, FBI!"

Three other men approached, similarly dressed and packing similar heat. Hannah froze and carefully lifted her hands, then dropped to her knees and set the gun on the ground. One rushed to cuff Hannah, one ran up the stairs and the other went into Hannah's room, and would probably check Felda's next.

The one holding me dragged me up and lead me to the door. I flinched at the unforgiving light that poured into the smokey house. I looked over my shoulder as Hannah was roughly pushed behind me and we both locked eyes as we were pushed through the square portal of light.

**Thank you reading, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Christmas pt.2**

**Chapter- My Roommate is Scarier**

I sat in a room. Dreary colored walls surrounded me, with a white plaster ceiling and dirt-stained once-white tile below me. The cold unforgiving metal chair and table bit through my pajama pants and shirt. I glared at the two-way mirror," I think I've been sitting here for at least an hour, this isn't scary, my roommates are scarier...Can I at least get a glass of water... Or ...I don't know... Word that you haven't killed my two roommates that'll be great."

The door popped open and I jumped as a older woman entered a file in her hands. I had to force myself not to look down as she entered because she was so short. I gulped and she silently sat down across from me and started to read the file.

She let out a,"Hmmmm," as she read,"I need your help Miss. Capris," her gaze snapped to me and I sat up straighter,"I can't seem to quite connect the dots on how you got mixed up in harboring a wanted felon."

"Wanted Felon? Harboring? Listen if your talking about Adrian I never liked the guy and wished Felda just broke up with the slime."

"No, no," the woman shook her head,"I'm afraid I'm not talking about this Adrian."

The wheels in my head started turning,"Listen, I don't know anyone else who'd be felony worthy besides Adrian-"

She pulled out a picture of Riddick from the party last night and set it on the table. I blinked, actually pretty confused,"Wait... Richard... This must be a mistake... Richard isn't a felon. He can't be."

"Oh, I can assure you Miss. Capris, he is, several charges actually."

"No, No..."

"Where is she," I heard the muffled voice of Hannah,"Where the fuck is she you fucking suit monkey!"

I stood and yelled,"Hannah!"

"Miss. Capris," the older agent snapped,"Your interview is not over-"

Hannah threw the door open, Falda and Falda's brother- a lawyer- stood behind her as well as a very flustered Agent Dominic,"I'm so sorry Ms. Lange I couldn't stop them-"

Hannah rushed in and hugged me,"Thank God you're okay!"

Falda's brother handed the short woman- Ms. Lange- his card,"Well Director Lange I can say that you all have put my sister and her friends through quite enough, not to mention the breaches of Human Rights."

Dominic sneered,"They were harboring a dangerous criminal they forfeited their rights."

"How dare you-" I started but Falda's brother shot me a look.

"I can definitively saw that both the FBI and NCIS will have quite a lawsuit on their hands now if you please, we'll be leaving."

"Why Mr.-," Ms. Lange looked down at his card,"-Green, I still have a few questions for your client."

"Absolutely not-"

I sat back down in the chair,"No, No Brent, it's fine. I'd like to say a few things. You can stay, keep me from saying anything stupid. Hannah can you wait in the hall?"

Hannah backed away, nodding,"Sure."

Brent stood beside me, a grim expression on his face. Ms. Lange raised an eyebrow,"Why the sudden change of heart?"

I crossed my arms and sighed,"Ms. Lange, I know we just met, but Richard... He's a good man. I didn't know he was a felon. If I had I wouldn't have let him stay. To me he was just a childhood friend that was calling in a favor. I... I thought I knew who he was... I guess I didn't," I was starting to get upset, and Ms. Lange's face softened.

"I'm actually grateful that he was there, because he saved me," I pulled up all the pain that I had been pushing down, I'd never see Riddick again, I knew that deep down,"Adrian- one of the people who was there at the party, Falda's boyfriend and my ex- he... He was drunk and... And," I broke fighting to get the words out. There was a hollow feeling inside of me and it just kept growing, I didn't care about Adrian at all but I had to change the focus of this little interview.

"Did he try to hurt you," Ms. Lange asked softly.

I nodded and Brent put his hand on my shoulder, horrified at what I had just said,"Is this true?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I looked up at Ms. Lange,"This is why I can't believe you when you saw he's bad, I just can't. I'm sorry, If I knew where he was if tell you, but I don't I'm sorry!"

Ms. Lange patted my hand while she turned to the two-way mirror,"Agent Callen and Hanna, I need you to go pick up this Adrian fellow. Agent Blye, I want you and Officer Deeks to help Miss. Capris file a report."

Agent Blye and Officer Deeks both had escorted me to a conference room instead of an 'interview' room. Hannah and Fal had held my hands and refused to be separated from me. They promised not to speak during my report so they were allowed to stay. Agent Blye handed me a glass of water and a legal pad and pen,"Just take your time," she smiled,"All you need to do is write it down as well as give a verbal report," she hit a recording system,"Alright, let's get the necessities out of the way, please state your name and today's date, then you can start."

I easily did and started writing and speaking at the same time it wasn't long before I got to the end, shaking as i relived my experience. The feeling of Adrian's lips and weight as he crushed me,"I tried to fight him, but he was way too strong. Rid-Richard," I inwardly flinched at my mistake and kept going, I had been doing so well!

"He came out of nowhere. He walked in and protected me. Adrian tried to talk his way out of it, but Richard wouldn't hear it and told him to leave."

"I went to my room and tried to calm down, Richard checked on me throughout the night and brought me food and some water and some sleeping pills to calm down enough to sleep. That's all."

Agent Blye started wrapping everything up with a few simple questions and quickly left to file the paper work. Hannah was quaking with silent rage and Falda kept apologizing to me.

"It'll be okay now you guys," I murmured as we all hugged,"They're both gone."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Hello! here's the next chapter as promised, kinda, also Sara's Fairy Tail and Abduction will unfortunately not be updated at this time, as time has run out and I'm leaving for a week long trip with no wifi. I apologize, but they'll be first on he schedule when I make the new one soon.**

**Disclaimer: Hannah: No more sleazy, noe more sleazy!**

**Leo: While she continues to celebrate, we're only owned by the author. Please don't sue, we're already dealing with enough court stuff.**

**Chapter- A choice**

_**Two months later**_

Hannah held my hand under the table as we sat in a fancy court room. It was Adrian's sentencing, one of the jurors, a older woman in a blue pant suit stood to read the verdict,"We find the defended, guilty of all charges."

Our side erupted into cheers and Hannah and I hugged each other. This meat that Adrain would face only a few years for his threats and stalking behavior, I want really sure about what was being charged, having still felt so numb during the beginning of the trail, I just went through the motions.

I walked out of the court house feeling bittersweet, I was safe, so was Riddick, as he was back in his world and the government couldn't touch him. They still watched me and my friends, sometimes they were covert about it, other times not so much.

Hannah put her hand on my shoulder,"Wanna go out for victory drinks?"

I looked over her shoulder at Falda, her family and Hannah's family,"Thanks guys. This means a lot to me, but I kinda wanna go home and...relax."

Hannah's face became sympathetic and nodded,"I get it Hun, go ahead."

I did go home, but not for very long. I decided to head to the gym, hoping to clear my head of all this trail business... And clear it of Riddick if I could. The door was closed, and I had to over this. I knew I would, with time.

I changed into my gym clothes and ran over to the gym. Hayden smiled and waved me in, the door unlocked for me. I trotted in. I smiled at the old familiar blue mat, think back to when Riddick caught me. I shook my head trying to clear it.

I felt reckless, or at least I wanted to be. So I climbed up to the top rope, skipping any warm up and the other levels. I set one door into the rope and my body fell into familiarity, as I took another, my arms reaching out into the open air. I took a step, then another, and I felt as if someone's eyes were on me and my eyes drifted to the stood Riddick had been sitting when I had been here last. I could have sworn I could still see him sitting there. I swallowed and my foot slipped. I felt my body tip.

And then I started to fall.

I don't even remember hitting the mat, I only remembered waking up in some sort of barren field. I sat up rubbing my head and looked around.

"You must choose," A harsh feminine voice said behind me. I spun and stood up as fast as I could, prepared to defend myself. But the woman that stood before me looked feral, but not aggressive towards me. She had blonde hair pulled back into elaborate braids and dark eyes.

What was also scary is that she looked like an older, harsher, and angrier me.

She pulled her lip up in annoyance, and barked out again,"You. Must Choose. Leonarda."

I straightened,"Choose what?!"

She motioned with her hand and a portal of light appeared, ever so slowly an image appeared in the white portal, Riddick was there, walking through snow. I knew what would happen, bounty hunters would try to capture him, and he'd escape. Then the next movie would start. Don't think for one moment I didn't try and keep up with the newer and newer movies.

So much for forgetting.

I glared at the woman before me,"What do I need to choose?"

The woman motioned to the light,"Walk through that and be with the only Alpha left, or stay on your cushy, safe little planet. It it your choice."

My heart beat wildly, it should be an easy choice. Stay here, move on and find someone else.

But, what if... What if there was no one else. I'd tried, I really had for the past years of my life, to find someone, and Riddick... Riddick completed me. Even if we hadn't know for very long.

And now I had a choice. I chewed on my lip, and it was a choice only I could make.

The woman smirked,"So! What do you choose?"

That's a very good question...

**thank you for reading, please review! Also update schedule will be on my profile soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Chapter- The Choice Made**

**Previously:**

_But, what if... What if there was no one else. I'd tried, I really had for the past years of my life, to find someone, and Riddick... Riddick completed me. Even if we hadn't know for very long._

_And now I had a choice. I chewed on my lip, and it was a choice only I could make._

_The woman smirked,"So! What do you choose?"_

**and now:**

I opened my eyes and found myself suddenly in a very. very. damp and dark place. I looked down to see that not only was I now wearing different clothing. They were more like scraps of leather mixed with coarse tan polyester. the shoes on my feet resembled the same ones that Imam had worn in the first movie. I looked to my left and was amazed that there was a pool of murky water on the ground, which was made of brick. I carefully trotted over to it, my eyes up and glancing around in fear of someone jumping out of the shadows at me.

I knew five years had passed since the first movie, Roddick had looked like he hadn't aged a day, but what about me? I looked down into the water- which seemed to be more than just water with some green tint. I looked into it. My face did look older, but not very much, a few pounds of stubborn baby fat had left my body. I would have been well out of college now. My hair was curlier, and lost some of the brown in it, while it kept the small amount of red that had been showing up color, but it had deepened it's color. Turning it from the hazelnut color to a darker tawny. My skin had gotten darker, as if I had been out in the sun. I searched myself for anything- money, food, a weapon to defend myself, but found nothing. I was on my own. Thanks strange lady who sent me here. That's so helpful.

I turned to the street, I was going to need to find out where I was, and I was going to need to find someone who could help me. I walked out of the alley, and nearly ran into two police offers decked in scarlet scarves as well as copper armor. I backed away looking at my feet, "Pardon me," I quickly said, changing direction and walking slowly away. That way they wouldn't become suspicious. The police officers didn't even bat an eye, and kept up with their patrols.I walked blindly through the streets, and I come to realize that the water on this planet was green, and that I had been wrong when I assumed the water in the ally was contaminated. I mean it probably still was…

I found myself asking into a bazaar and saw so many people walking around. Those who wee selling things were very aggressive approaching me fore I had even entered the market place. That's when I saw him, he was smiling and laughing with a stall owner, buying food. He wore a dark wine colored robe, matching hat, and a pair of glasses and I would recognize him from anywhere. That was Abu al-Walid, otherwise known as Imam, Which meant I was on Helion Prime. I decided right then to follow him.

So I watched and I walked, always staying a good ten steps behind him. He was watchful always ready to turn around the moment he felt that something was wrong. Which meant that I had to act natural. He turned a corner and I followed, only of it to be an alley and he slammed me into the wall, "Who are you," he asked, his voice trembling, nervousness being the most likely culprit, "I am not a violent man but I swear to-"

"I- I'm a friend of a friend of ours," I said in a quiet tone, "Please. I need your help."

Imam released me, "Why should I trust you?"

"My name is Leonarda, people call me Leo."

Imam immediately released me, and he relaxed, "He spoke about you. Come with me."

**Thank you for reading- please review and vote! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
